


Not All Wounds Are Physical

by Ninjabunny99



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabunny99/pseuds/Ninjabunny99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan has taken one for the team many times. Sometimes in a more literal sense than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Wounds Are Physical

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written. This idea wouldn't leave me alone since I read Red Robin #15.

Megan never told anyone getting shot actually hurt.

It never caused any damage, or left any marks. Being a shapeshifter meant she could take a bullet without a thought, shifting the hole closed almost as soon as it was created. Heck, Tim had even asked her to help him with a scheme to keep his identity hidden because she could take a bullet without being injured.

But it didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
She may be able to morph holes closed, but she couldn't morph around the bullet nearly fast enough to prevent it from actually hitting her; she just had to let the bullet pass through her.

So she let herself get shot, time and time again, and never told anyone that it hurt her as much as it hurt them.

But sometimes, in her dreams, the pain didn't stop. She would try to do what she always did, rid herself of the bullets and close the wounds, but the pain would continue, coursing through her body, following the healed paths of the bullets, building and multiplying until she was sure she would split apart. She would awake gasping, tangled in the sheets, the feeling of the bullets still fresh in her mind. Those were the nights she spent the most time looking at the stars.

If anyone asked her what her nightmares were about, she would give some vague answer about Mars, or fire, or getting caught in a losing battle against a villain. But she never told anyone the truth.

Why make them worry, right?


End file.
